Enslaved
by JoaniexJony
Summary: John is captured by a woman who wants him as her consort but when Shep refuses he's made her slave. Question is can rescue come before their friend is broken beyond repair? Serious Shep whump and team angst Set in Season 3 with Elizabeth and Carson.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:- Sheppard is captured by a woman who wants him as her consort – When John refuses she makes him her personal slave. Question is can his team get to him in time before their friend is broken beyond repair? Serious Shep whump and team angst - Set in Season 3 when Elizabeth and Carson were still there.

Warnings:- Violence/Torture

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine – if it was they would be writing Season 7 by now.

ENSLAVED

CHAPTER ONE

All he could see was white..

White ceiling, white floor,white walls.. Absent was the familiar bleep of the heart monitor and antiseptic smell of the Infirmary despite the fact that Sheppard felt like his brain was filled with cotton wool, not the nice fluffy feeling of Beckett's good drugs – more like the kind that swelled into your skull, stuffing up your brain and making it feel like it could explode at any minute.

John raised his hand to check for injury's but surprisingly found none. He cautiously raised his head and the room swayed a little but after a moment he was able to identify that this definitely wasn't either Mirus or Atlantis and at some point – Sheppard couldn't remember how or when –he'd obliviously been drugged and separated from his team. John wondered where they were and hoped they were safe. On the plus side at least the bed was comfortable and the room clean which was an improvement on most places he'd been held over the years. However a prison was still a prison and John knew that he had to find out where his team was and work out a plan of escape.

Just as Sheppard struggled to his feet the door opened to reveal two guards wearing uniforms similar to the Geni but with a 1930s vibe to them. One of the men was carrying thick metal manacles and any hopes of a quick escape were dashed as John was too groggy to resist as the two inch bracelets attached by twelve inch chains were secured around his wrists and ankles chaffing his skin and making walking difficult..

Neither guard was in a talkative mood which gave Sheppard the opportunity to check out his surroundings. The walls and floor were made of sandstone and reminded him of the time he visited Edinburgh Castle with Carson last vacation but there was something strange about the place as it seemed to have an air of a family home...a very palatial home at that, as there was art Deco lights and furnishings which looked slightly weird against the rough medieval walls. As the guards stopped in front of a large wooden door John realised that they had reached their destination and wondered not for the first time today as to why he was here and what did these people want with him?

The larger of the two guards knocked twice and within minutes Sheppard found himself standing in front of a small stooped man with wiry grey hair who ushered them into the room. As John looked around he could see that this place was similar to 1930s America as the décor from the corridors was reflected in this room. Sitting on a velvet couch in front of a large roaring fire was a beautiful young woman who looked kinda familiar..As Johns fuzzy brain started to clear the pieces fell into place and Sheppard realised that although the clothes were different he suddenly remembered where he 'd seen her before.....

* * *

Elizabeth Weir wasn't too concerned at first when Sheppard's team didn't report in on schedule, it wouldn't be the first time and probably wouldn't the last either..After all John had told her at the last check in they had been invited to a feast in their honour to celebrate the new alliance between Mirus and Atlantis. However team Sheppard was now 4 hours overdue and something didn't feel quite right...

"Major Lorne, this is Doctor Weir could you assemble your team and meet me at the gate' room please"

Lorne had a fair idea why he was being called " What's the problem Ma am, is Colonel Sheppard's team not back yet?"

Weir had a wry smile on her face – it seemed she was not the only one to be concerned..

"Good guess Major – I need you to go.." Just at that the event horizon shone blue..

Chuck called out " Its Dr McKay's IDC – raise the shield"

Rodney McKay stumbled through the gate holding his head in pain before falling to his knees quickly followed by a dazed looking Ronon struggling to keep Teyla upright by gripping her arm..

Weir touched her radio "Medical team to the gate' room" and rushed to help. What had gone wrong now? and why did it always happened to Sheppard's team. Come to think of it where was John?

Mistress Leana looked at the handsome man in front of her and couldn't help but smile. When Leana first seen Sheppard a month ago at a trade negotiation with a neighbouring planet, she knew he had to be hers.. It was a simple matter of paying a few people to keep a lookout for the Military man and eventually word came through about the feast at Mirus. It had then been surprising easy to disguise herself as a serving woman and supply the Atlantians with the drugged wine.

The next part of her plan, which carried the greatest chance of discovery, was when she led the half drugged Colonel outside. However Leana needn't have worried as everyone who had passed seemed to think that Sheppard was flirting with her and by the time he lapsed into unconsciousness they had left the banqueting tent behind and the path was clear for her servants to load Sheppard onto a cart and through the gate'. Oh, she knew that a proud man like Colonel John Sheppard would be angry at the way he was brought here but Leana was confident what when he heard what she had to offer and if necessary given a "little" persuasion John would soon come round...

Sheppard couldn't believe this....As soon as he seen the red haired beauty with the hazel eyes he remembered what had happened the night before. The team had been enjoying a little down time at a feast arranged in their honour and despite the fact that John made a habit of never having more than one drink when off world the pretty girl with the red hair came up to him and just for once he made an exception – Way to go John! looking at the well dressed woman in front of him she was obviously NOT a waitress and as the woozy feeling in his body testified, the wine she gave him had been drugged..

"Good afternoon John, I trust that you slept well?" Leana smiled

"Its Colonel Sheppard to you – only my friends call me John – and why the hell have you brought me here?"

The small man signalled to the guards and a blow from a club brought John to his knees...

"My name is Mistress Leana Carlton of Kilsona. My father is the Ruler of this world and as my mother passed away some time ago and I am an only child, the time has come for me to provide an heir. As none of the young men here or in the neighbouring worlds interest me I have a proposition for you Colonel... I would like you - John Sheppard- to become my consort and help me rule Kilsona when my father passes away".

Laughter filled the room. John was beaten and restrained but couldn't stop himself laughing at this outrageous suggestion

"Lady, I get it that you're one good looking woman but I don't even know you.. and where I come from its usually the man who makes the first mo Ag!" A punch to the head made John see stars but he stopped himself just short of falling face first onto the floor.

Sheppard realised that he should really learn to control his big mouth as Leana looked really pissed

"Look Leana, its not that I'm not flattered by your offer and I'm sure that a lot of men would be privileged to be your consort but why me? I'm a Military man with nothing to offer and I have responsibilities at home. Like you I have people to protect and I know that those same people will be looking for me right now"

Leana came over and with her hanky wiped the blood from Sheppard's face " That's why I want you John... You have an inner strength that most of the men I meet lack. However.. if you wont agree to become my consort willingly, in this country we are allowed to take our slaves as concubines. Under those circumstances your life would be a lot less pleasant but the children from such a union would remain untainted by the association and would provide the necessary heir that is required to continue the bloodline of this family. As for your people John, you left them and Mirus several gates' ago so you the sooner you consider yourself a resident of Kilsona the easier this decision will be"

A signal to the guards and Sheppard was dragged to his feet "I didn't really expect you to agree to my proposal at once John but perhaps a stay in our dungeon will convince you to reconsider my offer.. - guards take him away"

* * *

As Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon slept in the Infirmary Beckett called Elizabeth over to his office.

"As far as I can tell according to the blood work the substance they were drugged with was extremely powerful but shouldn't leave any lasting effects. By tomorrow morning they should all be fine with nothing more than a slight headache. Has any of them been able to say what happened to the Colonel?"

Weir pushed her hand through her long dark curly hair "No, it turns out that they woke up to an empty tent. The good people of Mirus simply thought they were drunk and left them to sleep it off. McKay asked the Magistrate if he had seen where the Colonel went but apart from spotting John with a woman outside no one can remember him leaving. I've sent Major Lorne's team back to the planet to carry out a full investigation and he's due to report back soon. In the meantime Radek is making a list of the last gate addresses from the DHD but so far the list is proving to be extensive.."

Beckett looked at Elizabeth with professional eyes "Look Elizabeth why don't you head down to the mess for something to eat and then get some sleep – doctors orders"

Dr Weir looked at her CMO and knew that it wasn't really a request "Okay Carson, you're right as always, there's nothing more I can do tonight anyway – goodnight"

As Weir made her way into her quarters she dimmed the lights and got ready for bed. Sleep wouldn't come so Elizabeth made her way over to her desk to grab a glass of water and maybe check her emails – Right in her line of sight was the clay pot John had bought for her birthday. Picking it up she could feel tears clog the back of her throat …. John Sheppard where are you?

* * *

As Sheppard was dragged away from the lady of the house he couldn't help but notice that they were heading in a downward direction away from the cell he woke up in. John still ached from the blows he received but by the sound of things it didn't look as if his situation was going to improve any time soon.

The restrains around Johns ankles slowed him down to a shuffle and as the guards grew impatient with his progress they grabbed his arms and roughly dragging him along through a maze of corridors until the civilised part of the castle was soon left behind. When they eventual reached a large metal door Sheppard realised that they had reached their destination, as the door opened wide he could see a long flight of steep steps – maybe 30 - built into a rough stone wall heading downwards.

John was by nature an optimist but the sight that stretched out below him filled him with dread... This was a dungeon alright – reminiscent of the classic horror movie "The Pit and the Pendulum" It was difficult to see far in the gloomy chamber but as far as Sheppard could tell there were no real cells – just a large cavernous space with chains embedded into the wall every ten feet or so. Attached to three of those chains were two men and a woman – who looked beat – sitting on thin blankets as scarce protection against the cold stone floor. But the worst thing, and what disturbed Sheppard the most, was that all three had their wrists suspended above their head in thick looking manacles. John shivered and not just with the cold as he guessed this was going to be his fate too.... As he reached the last step a hard shove against his back threw him on his knees and he looked up into the face of a very large bald headed man..

"Goliath" was the only name he could think of as he must have been nearly 7ft tall and had muscles Ronon would have been proud of..as John stared at the large man he was met with a look of complete indifference "So you're the man foolish enough to turn down our Mistress – lets see if there's something I can do that will convince you to change your mind.."

* * *

Please, please... read and review – I am trying to improve my "whumping" skills and would love feedback to let me know how you think I'm doing – plus I really do like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:- Sheppard is captured by a woman who wants him as her partner.. When John refuses he is made her personal slave. Question is can his team get to him in time before their friend is broken beyond repair? Serious Shep whump and team angst – Set in Season 3 when Elizabeth and Carson were still there.

Warnings:- Violence/Torture

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine – if it was they be writing for Season 7 by now...

ENSLAVED

Chapter 2

Cletus looked at the prisoner and wondered why his beautiful Mistress wanted this man so much.. He had known Mistress Leana since she was just a girl and although he would do anything for her Cletus also knew that while to him the punishment he inflicted on people sent here was not personal, the same could not be said for his Mistress. The fact remained if he could not get this foolish man to bend to her wishes Cletus didn't quite know how Leana would react.

Grabbing Sheppard by the collar "Get up prisoner...I hear that you have disrespected my Mistress and that cannot be tolerated. I am restricted in the punishment you can receive because Mistress Leana has made it clear you have not to be permanently damaged, never the less some form of punishment will be given." Nodding to the guards "Take these chains off and remove his jacket and boots."

John looked up with defiance " Look Goliath – Sheppard decided that he looked like the biblical figure – there's been some kind of misunderstanding. While I'm sure your Mistress is a lovely lady she had no right kidnapping and bringing me here against my will. Now you look like a reasonable man, so how about letting me go – pretend I escaped or something – heck you could even come back with me, I'm Military Commander back home and could always use someone like yo..Ow!" Sheppard fell to the floor clutching his aching jaw.. well so much for Plan A!

"For the record my name is Cletus and I am Master here so you will do what you are told. It doesn't concern me who you are or where you come from but be clear about one thing...you are my prisoner now and would do well to remember that."

In short order Sheppard was unchained and his jacket, boots and socks removed leaving only his pants and shirt for warmth. Cletus nodded to the guards and within minutes John was taken to the far end of the room where stocks, a bloody pole with chains and an assortment of other implements Satan would have been proud of, were either hanging on the walls or arranged conveniently so they could be used at a moments notice.

"Put him in the stocks." Sheppard struggled to escape but was quickly subdued and rewarded by a gut punch which doubled him over in pain...

John's head was roughly shoved into the stocks with his wrists pushed thought the smaller holes at either side. Sheppard knew he was screwed but tried not to show fear as the gnarled wood closed tightly against his neck and the stocks were locked into place..

Cletus walked along the wall and picked up a long bamboo cane. This would not normally be his weapon of choice, but the Mistress had made it clear Sheppard was not to be scarred however experience had taught him that a canning on top of a clothed body caused a lot of pain and extensive bruising but no permanent damage.

Sheppard saw Cletus take the cane and heard it "swish" as the man practised his technique. John could feel his mouth go dry and he tried to prepare himself for the onslaught ahead..

"Prisoner the punishment for your disrespect toward my Mistress will be ten strokes of the cane to your legs and buttocks. In addition to that the punishment for your pathetic escape attempt is to spend the rest of the night in the stocks. Is there anything you wish to say before punishment is carried out?"

All John could see was the man's navel but he kept his voice strong "You are punishing an innocent man. Surely you must know that?"

It was obvious to Sheppard that this was a tried and tested speech Cletus was used to making and nothing anyone said would stop what was about to take place. When Cletus walked behind him John could hear the swish of the cane just before pain slammed into his behind causing his head to jerk back against the wooden stocks..The next stroke was harder than the first and he could feel his heart race and body tremble as the cane caused wave upon wave of pain, each stroke relentless in its abuse of his already aching behind. Sheppard felt sweat drip down his face biting his lip to stop himself crying out. So far John had only counted six strikes and suppressed a groan for there were four more painful strikes left to come....

The Dungeon Master was not a man easily impressed but so far despite delivering six painful blows this prisoner had not cried out. A thought came to him that perhaps he was loosing his touch, or maybe there was more to this man than he thought.. Cletus worked the cane back and forth trying to perfect the next strike for he wanted to make sure the remaining four strokes would make Sheppard unable to move without extreme pain for at least the next few days.

All Sheppard could feel was pain.

Pain in his neck, pain in his back from jerking against the wooden stocks but that were nothing compared to the pain in his ass. He was reminded of the book "Tom Brown's School Days." and felt sorry for the young boys who suffered this punishment during that era. It didn't escape John's notice that this form of punishment was used to humiliate him but he had to admit that it hurt like crazy all the same..Ow! The next fiery sting came without warning catching the back of his legs causing them to buckle. There was no time to recover before the next blow shot searing pain though aching thigh muscles making abused legs give way, leaving only his neck stuck in the stocks, supporting his weight. John couldn't stop a grunt leaving his lips as he straightened up just in time before blows nine and ten followed in quick succession. By the time the punishment was over Sheppard's legs were trembling but John knew that the ordeal wasn't over as he still had to stand there, bend over all night in these freaking stocks...

* * *

The atmosphere in the conference room was grim.

Rodney had found out from Radek there were 34 possible gate' addresses where Sheppard could have been taken. It was almost like looking for a needle in a haystack.

As for Ronon, he didn't like to be duped, let alone drugged "Why don't you let me go back to the planet. I'm sure with a little persuasion I can get some more information from these people.."

Weir knew that look and understood Ronon's frustration "Look people, Major Lorne has spoken to everyone who was there that night and I really don't think anyone on the planet was responsible. It would appear that Colonel Sheppard was last seen outside the tent with a red haired serving girl but when asked no one recognised her."

Rodney couldn't believe what he was hearing " Wait a second. Am I hearing right? Are you saying that it looks like a woman is responsible for this? I mean.. I know I call him "Kirk" but this is taking it a bit far..."

"At this stage we don't know anything for sure Rodney. I have spoken to Ladon who is asking his contacts for information but in the meantime all we can do is work our way thought the most logical gate' addresses first and hope that we find John quickly."

Elizabeth looked at Johns team and knew they felt responsible for allowing their CO to be taken.

"You must believe me when I tell you that this was not your fault. Whoever did this must have planned Colonel Sheppard's abduction for some time and none of you could have prevented it. Where ever John is we WILL get him back. I know it, you know it and where ever he is John knows we would never willingly leave him behind."

As Weir watched the disconsolate trio leave the room she just hoped that John did know they would mount a rescue – Elizabeth just hoped it would be sooner rather than later...

* * *

It was impossible to tell whether it was night or day in the dungeon because all John could see was dark stone where ever he looked – which at the moment wasn't very far.

Sheppard's whole body screamed in pain and aching legs had given way several times during the night leaving John struggling to breath when the only thing supporting his weight was the wooden stocks. However Cletus was nothing if not resourceful. When it appeared the prisoner could no longer stand, rather than releasing him from the stocks the Master simply provided a hard wooden seat and with the sorry state of his butt Sheppard didn't know which pain was worse..

After what seemed like an eternity John's ordeal was over and he was released. Pain raged thought Sheppard's body, his rubber legs no longer able to support his weight. Before John could fall helpless to the ground Cletus caught and dragged him over to the holding area where he grabbed each of John's wrists and forced them into manacles hanging down from chains on the wall. Sheppard couldn't lie down. None of the prisoners could but although his wrists were restrained out to either side at least they weren't raised above his head like his fellow inmates and he had to admit that the cold stone floor felt good against the fiery pain on his legs and butt.

Cletus approached the prisoner and John looked him straight in the eye – still defiant.

Holding a cup of water to John's lips " Drink, you must be thirsty. You took your punishment well Prisoner and I respect that but you should also know it could stop now if you agree to do what Mistress Leana asks."

John took his fill before he replied " You can tell your mistress from me that it will be a cold day in hell before I would ever share her bed let alone provide her with an heir."

The Dungeon Master shook his head, foolish man... Cletus turned to leave, stopped.. turned back and looking Sheppard straight in the eye, with a sharp tug he pulled the chains attached to the wall so Sheppard's arms were raised high above his head causing his strained back to seize up in pain.

The prisoner had the audacity to glare and Cletus smiled. Well.. he had given the man the chance to change his mind and more fool him if he didn't take it. Cletus knew that the Mistress had only intended to keep Sheppard here a short time but after today he would recommend Sheppard's stay be extended as it appeared the prisoner was going to be a harder man to break than he first thought. Cletus admired John's courage but he had broken bigger men before. The fact remained that the Dungeon Master took pride in his work and the more defiance Sheppard showed the more he relished the challenge in breaking him.

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews so far – please keep them coming as they encourage me to keep going and I really do like to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:- Sheppard is captured by a woman who wants him as her partner. When John refuses he is made her personal slave. Question is can his team get to him in time before their friend is broken beyond repair? Serious Shep whump and team angst – Set in Season 3 when Elizabeth and Carson were still there

Warnings:- Violence/Torture and some bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine – if it was they be writing Season 7 by now.

Thanks so much for all the great reviews so far – I really appreciate the encouragement!

ENSLAVED

CHAPTER 3

Sheppard was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come because he was so damn sore and uncomfortable.. John shuffled to try and relieve his aching shoulders but stopped abruptly for even a slightest movement reawakened spikes of pain in his butt and thighs. It was hours ago that Sheppard welcomed the short relief provided by the cold stone floor however that respite was short lived and now John was chilled to the bone as cotton BDUs provided little warmth and restricted blood supply to hands held fast with chains make them numb. It was official. The hospitality in this place really sucked and Sheppard just hoped rescue would come soon.

By the third day John reflected that even in a hell hole like there was a "Routine."

At some point in the morning guards would appear and release prisoners from the wall only long enough for them to be fitted with more "mobile"restraints around chaffed wrists and ankles. Sheppard could have laughed at the absurdity of it because none of the prisoners looked in good shape and his abused legs were so painful that shuffling across the room was an ordeal let alone being able to escape..

Breakfast was served around a rough wooded table and consisted of thin watery gruel and a mug of water. Sheppard couldn't help but wonder if this recipe appeared in the "Pegasus Prison Guide." as the foul taste was all too familiar to similar establishments he'd had the misfortune to frequent since arriving in this galaxy. Pushing the bowl to one side John looked at his fellow prisoners and wondered what the others had done to deserve ending up here, however when he tried to strike up a conversation eyes filled with fear stared back...Suddenly he was grabbed and thrown on the ground gasping in pain when a sharp kick slammed against his ribs... Staring up at a guards angry face the message was clear...fraternisation was obviously not allowed..

Each day Cletus would single out one of the prisoners for "Discipline." while the others were put to work. For two days now Sheppard had been assigned the role of "Water Boy." Okay.. that's probably not what it was called but walking back and forth all day to the well Sheppard couldn't help but think that even a midwife didn't need that much water. Sheppard realised that Cletus deliberately set him this task when the Dungeon Master watched as he stumbled back and forth on aching muscles but John deliberately pinned on a cocky smile for there was no way Cletus would have the satisfaction of seeing him wince in pain.

Despite his own woes Sheppard found the hardest thing to bear was hearing agonised screams as some poor prisoner suffered at Cletus's hands. That man's idea of "Discipline." varied from a brutal whipping to a spell on the rack and John had never been good at standing by while innocents suffered but here.. well he had no choice . Sheppard tried in vain to drown out the horrific crys of pain as he worked and promised that when rescue came Cletus would be made to pay for his cruelty.

The only sign in this dark place that nightfall had arrived came when the prisoners were given a scant meal of broth before being secured against the wall. John tried relieving the ache to stained arms and shoulders by pulling on his chains but they held tight so another uncomfortable night lay ahead. He shivered against the cold stone and closed his eyes but John knew another sleepless night lay ahead, so as the long hours stretched before him all he could do was listen as the other tortured souls filled the cold endless night with crys of anguish...

* * *

Malacki looked at his lovely daughter and thought how much Leana looked liked his beloved wife who was taken from him far too soon.

As ruler of Kilsona his responsibilities took him away from home a great deal, perhaps too much because although blessed with beauty Leana had a wilful streak to her nature and despite approaching her 25th birthday she had failed to choose a consort, despite being introduced to the most eligible men here and in the neighbouring planets. The law in Kilsona was quite clear.. if Leana was not with child by her 26th birthday then without any other siblings to provide an heir the rule of Kilsona would pass from the family of Carlton back to the people for the first time in over 150 years ever since his ancestors invaded the territory. Since that day the peasants had been enslaved and sold for profit providing much of his family's wealth. The mere thought that these people would be freed would be disastrous on an economic and on a personal level so Malacki was determined that outcome could not and would not happen ...

The nights were cold in the castle and Leana walked over to join her father by the roaring fire.

Malacki made room for Leana to join him on the couch and decided now was the time to raise the thorny issue of marriage....

"Daughter I hear that you paid a visit to Mirus recently – Leana tensed up..how did he know she was there?- was it to meet a young man perhaps?"

Leana smiled as Johns handsome face came into her mind. If only her father knew... "Perhaps father...but I was thinking that with time running short if need be I could invoke the law of Cubare.."

Malacki was outraged "Leana you cannot be serious! Surely you would rather have a husband by your side instead of a slave? There must be someone who you could bear to marry to protect our line?"

"Of course father, and I do have someone in mind...But if the man I want doesn't take me then I will have no choice but to find a suitable concubine to provide our family with an heir. My birthday is only a month away – surely you must see the sense in that?"

Malacki had heard enough " You stupid girl! ..Do you not realise that if you invoke Cubare our family will becoming a laughing stock? Leana this is a warning...I am leaving tomorrow on business for three weeks. If you haven't chosen a partner by the time I get back I will chose one for you – is that understood!"

Leana was seething but hid her displeasure "Of course father – as you wish."

The cunning young woman watched her father storm out of the room. The truth was she really didn't care about her reputation or the precious blood line. Leana's plan hadn't altered, regardless of her fathers wishes John Sheppard would be by her side, preferably as her husband but if he refused Sheppard would be enslaved. Leana smiled... all she wanted was the beautiful John by her side – one way or another - and nothing else really mattered..

* * *

Rodney was becoming desperate.... Despite refining their search there were still 28 gate' addresses to visit and a flu epidemic on Atlantis had decimated the original search teams from six to two in a matter of days. As McKay approached the crowded Infirmary his heart sank as a pale looking Lorne was lying unconscious hooked up to a drip. Rodney couldn't believe it - now there was only his team left!

Beckett groaned as he seen McKay approach. Didn't the man know he was rushed off his feet?

"How can I help you Rodney?"

"Do you have any stimulants I can have? – short term of course.. I need to search the database for clues to Sheppard's whereabouts and with Radek's team down with flu there's no-one else I would trust to help me get the data."

Carson cast a critical eye over his friend. It was hard to believe that this was the same Rodney McKay who had arrived in Atlantis three years ago.. Back in those days McKay wouldn't have been too concerned about the loss of a "fly boy." but now – by the looks of him – he was running himself ragged trying to rescue a friend..

Grabbing his arm Beckett dragged Rodney into his office " Sit down and lets have a look at you.."

Carson knew what was wrong but Rodney's vitals confirmed his suspicions anyway..

"Ronon, this is Dr Beckett, can I see you in the Infirmary please?"

Rodney was concerned...first Sheppard now Ronon – his team was falling apart! " What's going on Carson...is Ronon alright?

"Ronon is fine Rodney...I just need to ask him to do something for me."

"Well that's a relief..Did you know ours was the only team left searching for Sheppard? Look I have to go.. just hit me with the pills and I'll get out of your hair."

Now Beckett knew there was definitely a problem...

"Hi Doc – you wanted me?"

"Thanks for coming Ronon, I want you to escort Dr McKay to his quarters and make sure he takes these – handing over two tablets – and stays there for the next 8 hours."

Grabbing Rodney's arm "Sure thing.. C'mon McKay – you heard the doc."

Rodney was furious " That's low Carson – even for you! don't you know that John is out there and I'm the only one who can find him?"

Beckett looked at McKay's gaunt face and knew his friend would regret that remark later

"Look Rodney, have you seen yourself – your exhausted! If you don't get a good nights sleep you wont be fit for anything - including helping the Colonel. I'm sorry I tricked you but its for your own good.."

Dex gave Beckett a look that said – he's one of ours.. don't worry.. I'll take care of him.. – but as Beckett watched Ronon half carry an indignant Rodney out the door, yet more flu victims came in – Carson sighed.. it was going to be another long night..

* * *

Cletus watched as Sheppard was released from the wall. The man looked weak and tired from his beating and the harsh regime here but John wasn't even close to breaking. .

It was early in the morning and as usual Cletus walked out into the Dungeon to decide which one of the unfortunate inmates would be disciplined today. As he approached all the inmates averted their eyes in the hope that Cletus would choose someone else to torture.. but John stared right back. He had been here for four days now and had already figured out it was his turn for some "Discipline."

"Guards - pointing to John – bring him"

Man...John hated it when he was right... " You want me for something boss?

Sheppard was ignored as he was roughly grabbed under the arms but was puzzled as instead of being taken to the punishment area he was dragged into the Masters office.. The reason soon became clear as there sitting at the big man's desk was none other than the lovely Leana..

The sight of John looking tired and pale made her smile. Perhaps a few sleepless uncomfortable nights would have given her beloved a chance to consider his position and Leana was quietly confident that in a matter of weeks she could proudly put "Sheppard." at the end of her name..

"How are you John, I must say its good to see you, although I do confess that you look a little pale."

Sheppard really couldn't believe the gall of the woman. "Well you know Leana that would really be down to you – wouldn't it? - After all it was your order that sent me down here!"

Cletus stepped forward – how dare this man speak to his Mistress like that!

Leana with a look stopped Cletus in his tracks..

"I'm really sorry you feel that way John. I would have liked to give you more time to consider my offer but the fact is that something has come up and I really need you to give me your answer now. For the last time.. will you agree to become my Consort?"

Looking her straight in the eyes "Okay, let me think about this....easy answer really.. after four days in here that would definitely have to be a NO!"

Leana nodded to the guards and John was forced to his knees. "Very well John ..You have made your decision and so have I ..In front of the Dungeon Master let it be noted that I Leana Carlton, Mistress of Kilsona state my intention to take you John Sheppard as my personal slave. Master Cletus.. I leave it to you to make sure the prisoner is fit and ready for induction in 2 days time."

Without a further look Leana swept out of the room and Sheppard was dragged to his feet by a smiling Cletus. John didn't know what this induction was but a feeling deep in his gut told him that he wasn't going to like it one little bit...

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter...Please keep reviewing, it gives me encouragement to keep going and I really do like to know what you think!

.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:- Sheppard is captured by a woman who wants him as her partner. When John refuses he is made her personal slave. Question is can his team get to him in time before their friend is broken beyond repair? Serious Shep whump and team angst – Set in Season 3 when Elizabeth and Carson were still there.

Warnings:- Violence/Torture

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine – if it was they would be writing Season 7 by now...

Thanks to all who reviewed and a special thanks to Sheps girl72 for all her help with the beta!(all mistakes are mine though)

ENSLAVED

CHAPTER 4

The early morning sunlight rose over the spires of Atlantis, bathing them with a golden glow heralding the start of yet another day. The lone figure who stood on the balcony shivering in the cool morning breeze, was oblivious to the wondrous sight stretched out before her as Elizabeth Weir had other things, specifically one person, on her mind.

John Sheppard had been missing for six long days now. With no leads in sight and with the search all but suspended because of the flu epidemic, she was becoming desperate...Clutching her cooling coffee, Weir zipped up her jacket against the cold. It was time to go inside for it wouldn't do John any good if she was to become yet another victim to the sickness. Elizabeth didn't want to leave though. This was the place where endless cups of coffee had been shared while discussing their worries, hopes and dreams for Atlantis. It was here John had tortured himself after taking Sumner's life, making him Military Leader of the base - a responsibility he didn't want and hadn't felt ready for. But despite his enforced promotion, Sheppard had taken the role seriously and had become someone whom she trusted and relied upon to help with decisions needed to keep their people safe. However it was time to face another day, so reluctantly Elizabeth looked back one last time before making leaving the balcony, which held so many memories and made her way inside.

Halling seen the disconsolate figure of Doctor Weir walk down the stairs towards her office and made his way over.

"Doctor Weir, may I have a moment of your time? I have recently learned some information which I believe may help you to trace Colonel Sheppard's whereabouts."

Elizabeth smiled for the first time in days." Do you know were he is Halling?"

Shaking his dead, he seen the light die in her eyes. "I'm sorry Doctor Weir, if only I did. However, I may be able to direct you to a place where you could find the information you seek. A visitor to our village told me that each year there is a large trade fare on the planet of Philus. In fact, it is taking place as we speak. Apparently, many worlds gather there to trade, and if I may be so bold, perhaps it would be appropriate for someone to attend from Atlantis. It might also produce an opportunity to gain information on where the Colonel is being held."

Weir looked at the earnest man who had become a friend. "Thank you Halling, that is indeed a good idea. I will ask Telya to put together a trading package before a visit is arranged to the good people of Philus."

Before he turned to leave, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder " May the Ancestors return Colonel Sheppard to us soon"

"I hope so Halling....I really do."

After Leana had stormed out Sheppard was returned to the white room.

Despite the nagging fear in his gut, John was so exhausted that sleep claimed him for the first time in days. When he awoke clean clothes of a rough brown Hessian material lay beside a meal on the floor. The clothes weren't up to much, but the food was an improvement on the usual dungeon fare. John started to devour the first decent meal he'd had since leaving Atlantis, but his appetite soon deserted him as realisation dawned that he was the fatted calf being readied for the slaughter...

Sheppard glared at the restraints and cursed the chains that prevented him making a bid for freedom. Anger raged at the injustice of it all as tomorrow he was to be made a slave. Why him? Surely he didn't deserve this? John knew he had made mistakes, but those mistakes had happened trying to preserve the welfare and freedom of others. Each time the young woman arrived with food Sheppard tried to find out what this "Initiation" was, however she would only look back with sad eyes and hurry away. Deep down John knew in his soul that to make Cletus smile, it wouldn't be anything good... For over a week now John had been left to rot in this hellish place. Where was his team? Sheppard knew that something must have gone wrong and they would find him eventually but right now, it looked as thought they were going to be too late..

Early next morning the door burst open and the same two guards walked inside

"Stand up prisoner. Its time."

Sheppard stood up as straight as the chains would allow. "I don't suppose you guys would tell me what this is about? The last initiation I went through was when I joined the Air Force. I didn't like that much either as the older pilots held me down while they cut my hair!"

It wasn't that bad a joke, but he got no response...

After was seemed like an eternity, John was finally dragged outside to the back of the castle where there seemed to be some sort of party going on. The place was crowded with well dressed men and women who were laughing and joking helping themselves to food and drink served by servants – more slaves he supposed – dressed in crisp black dresses with white aprons and cuffs... As John was moved forward, he started to think that maybe the Initiation wasn't going to be as bad as he'd thought, when all of a sudden the crowds separated to reveal two tall wooden posts and Cletus standing there with a long thick whip in his hands.

Within minutes, his shirt had been removed and the shackles around his wrists replaced with ropes, which were pulled through the chains attached to each post until his arms were strung out so tightly his shoulders ached under the stain and his feet barely touched the ground.

A tall elderly man dressed in ceremonial robes appeared by his side.

"Who brings this slave for Initiation?"

Leana walked forward, full of smiles. " I, Mistress Leana Carlton, own this man"

Sheppard glared."No one owns me lady. I was born free and I will die free – regardless of what you do to me!" John saw a flash of anger cloud Leana's face and knew he'd pay for that remark. But as Ronon had said many times - defiance shows them you're not beat yet.

The man ignored John as he handed Leana a knife with an ornate handle and a 6inch blade

"As owner of this slave you may make the first mark."

Payback was a bitch, and Sheppard gasped as Leana pressed the blade into his skin to score a large letter "L" down his back. Sweat ran down his face as John struggled to stifle the cry that would give this woman pleasure, but Leana just stared at him "You brought this on yourself John. You had a choice.."

Panting through the pain "So...did...you... you could've...let...me...go".

Leana handed the bloody knife back to the old man and walked away.

"Welcome, honoured guests. You are here to witness the induction of this prisoner to the servitude of his owner. As is the custom for new slaves, this prisoner must undergo the Test of Endurance, during which he will attain the stripes which will denote his place within the household. Once he has completed the ritual, the yoke of submission will be placed around his neck to cement the bond between Master and Slave. As this prisoner is intended to hold the high position of personal slave ten lashes will be given instead of the usual five. Master Cletus...you may begin."

Sheppard gripped the ropes tightly and closed his was already in so much pain and the whipping hadn't even begun. Johns heart hammered against his chest as he took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the inevitable. Even so, the first lash hit like a bolt of fire leaving him breathless as a long, bloody trail tore down his back. John stared at the people watching him, willing him to cry out. Whatever happened, no matter how bad it got, he decided they would not get the satisfaction of hearing his pain. He tried to take his mind away to a happier place, flying over the spires of Atlantis with the team by his side... however the next vicious blow tore both his dream and skin apart. Drops of blood flew into the air as the whip doubled back on itself circling his chest like a vice, tearing the tender flesh.. John hissed through clenched teeth, taking shallow breaths to try and control the pain, but there was no relief as each agonising lash was harder than the next. Each blow, each shaft of pain making his body tremble and causing trails of blood to pool on the ground beneath his feet.

Sheppard was in a blur of agony as the old man appeared before him.

"Well done slave. You have shown your courage and earned your place in this house – Guards take him down and bring him to his Mistress"

Johns legs buckled as the ropes were cut, and he fell to the ground. Rough hands grabbed his arms and dragged him to kneel in front of Leana.. The look she gave him was a mixture of cruel satisfaction and victory.. "Cletus – bring the yoke.."

Sheppard yelped as rough wood was jammed against his abused shoulders and he couldn't stop a low moan escape his lips as his arms were painfully stretched out to the side, causing his lacerated skin to tear before they were finally lifted up upon the yoke and secured in place with thick leather straps.

Merciless pain covered him like a cloud as each small movement ripped torn skin further apart, but still John would not cry out.. Blessed darkness started to take him as the old man appeared in front of him for the last time...

"This yoke is to cement the bond between master and slave. It will remain in place until the wounds you received to day have become a permanent reminder, to you and those who would see them of your enslavement. Wear your scars with pride slave"

Cletus watched as the man John Sheppard went limp and would have fallen if he hadn't reached him in time... Never in all his years as Dungeon Master had he witnessed such courage. He applauded the slave for refusing to allow these ghoulish people to see his pain. Cletus knew what agony each lash had cost him and although he could not afford to show it, this slave had earned his respect and not for the first time since they met he questioned the wisdom of his Mistress in trying to break a man such as this...

* * *

Hope you liked the whump. Please let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: - Sheppard is captured by a woman who wants him as her consort. When John refuses she makes him her slave. Question is will the team reach him in time before their friend is broken beyond repair?:- Serious Shep whump and team angst. Set in Season3 when Elizabeth and Carson are still there.

Thanks for all the great reviews so far, they are much appreciated.

Also many thanks again to Shepsgirl 72 for her Beta – you're a star! – Needless to say any mistakes are mine.

ENSLAVED

CHAPTER 5

Surveying her handiwork, Leana was both repulsed and delighted by what she'd done.

The lacerations on John's back had split, leaving frayed and torn skin still bloody even after two days.

But the letter "L" painstakingly carved into his back, staking her ownership, was still visible for all to see. Satisfied that Sheppard would wear the marks of slavery for life, Leana instructed Cletus to remove the yoke…

Glazed eyes stared into space, oblivious to all around him. Agonising pain had been his constant companion for days now, but no sound came from dry lips caked with blood, drawn by repressing cries of anguish. John no longer cared if he lived or died. (Please just let it be over). Another spike of pain drew a soft moan, and then he was free. But even freedom had its price, when numb useless arms sprang back to life, reawakening nerve endings, sending yet more searing pain to join the raging inferno that threatened to consume him. All around John was fading to black, as he drifted into a restless sleep.

The room was cold, but despite the chill John's face was flushed with infection, shivers racking his broken body.

"What's wrong with him, Cletus?"

Cletus had witnessed this many times before; the slave's open wounds had become infected, and he was now gripped by a high fever. It was unfortunate, but wound fever took many who had underwent the Initiation, and none had received the level of punishment inflicted on this man. However regardless of the loss of life, it was necessary so only the strongest, most worthy slaves survived.

"The slave's wounds have become infected Mistress, and fever has set in. I will arrange for the healer to come and tend to him, but I must warn you, he is very ill and may not survive."

Leana was shocked. This could not… would not happen. To go through all this for nothing! John daren't die now he was finally hers…

Placing her cold soft hand against his glistening brown, Leana smoothed back the damp, slick hair. Lowering her lips to his ear she whispered, so quietly no one could hear… "It's all over, John. Rest easy and heal, my love. It won't be long now and soon we'll be together."

********

Philus was a riot of colour, as stalls selling everything from fruit to pottery, children's toys to the finest materials, were for sale to anyone who could afford to buy. The team from Atlantis walked past children playing, and magicians entertaining the crowds, but Elizabeth ignored it all. Normally they would have enjoyed perusing the varied merchandise, but Sheppard had been missing for over a week now, and with no new information on his whereabouts, anxiety was fast turning into desperation…

From the information provided by Halling, the serious trading took place in the imposing stone banqueting hall that lay in front of them. Most of the traders were regulars, and some of the "goods." for sale of an unsavoury nature. But Elizabeth wasn't here to make moral judgements on other cultures, and hoped that although they were strangers, the substantial trade package drawn up by Teyla, would be enough to gain their admittance. Once accepted by the other traders, she fervently hoped someone would be able to supply the information they sought.

********

Malacki was tired…

Over 30 years had passed since his father died, making him ruler of Kilsona and responsible for the welfare of his people. By now, he had hoped to leave the business matters to his son. However although he had been blessed with a beautiful daughter, women were forbidden to enter into business. So, Malacki could only pray, that the husband Leana chose would be a man of sense, so he could finally hand over all state affairs to the next generation and hopefully, in the fullness of time, enjoy his grandchildren.

He smiled at the thought, and then remembered that last conversation with his daughter. Why couldn't Leana just do what she was told? If her mother had lived, things would have been so different. In a way, Malacki blamed himself, for if he had remarried when Leana was just a child, then perhaps a feminine influence would have curbed her wilful nature. But it was too late now, and in case he had to make good on his threat, he had been making discreet enquiries since his arrival. However, all of the eligible men were either spoken for, or had suffered humiliation at Leana's rejection.

Wandering to the refreshment area, Malacki sensed a buzz in the normally sedate meeting place. Turning around to see what the fuss was about, he saw four strangers, two men and two women, each wearing uniforms unknown to him. It appeared that it was actually a woman who was in charge, and as she made her way to the traders' platform, he had to concede that, although a female, the dark haired woman had a certain bearing that commanded respect.

Who were these strangers? The two men with her couldn't have been more different, as one had the look of a warrior, while the shorter man had an air of impatient arrogance. Could one of these men be the answer to his problem? Malacki was determined by whatever means, he would gain an introduction to their leader by the end of the day…

********

Perspiration glistened over Sheppard's body as he thrashed weakly in the small, narrow bed. The sheets were soaked with sweat, and delirious ramblings about somewhere called "Atlantis." gave way to violent shivers, before he went still and silent. For a moment Cletus thought the slave had joined the Ancestors, then his breath hitched and the writhing began yet again.

Four days had passed since the Initiation, and still John lingered between life and death. Cletus watched as the healer treated his wounds, and tried to pour medicine down unresponsive lips, but he was starting to believe this man was not going to survive.

John lay silent against the sheets, fire raging through his body. The absence of Beckett's good drugs meant rescue still hadn't come, and he really didn't know how much more of this he could take.

His body felt like it was roasting over a spit one minute, then thrown into the wastes of Antarctica the next. The pain was intense and spiked with every move. He also knew fever had taken hold, as his chest felt tight, making even shallow breaths an ordeal. Sheppard was one of life's optimists, but he felt like crap, but with no end in sight to his misery, he just wanted to die…

Hoping his silence would make Cletus leave, the game was up when John's body betrayed him, as a racking cough sent his body into painful spasms and he struggled to breathe.

Cletus saw John awaken and felt a strange emotion – relief. Placing a cup to the sick mans lips, he said, "Drink, but not too much. And try not to move as it will only cause you pain."

Sheppard glared at the man who had caused his misery. "Wa…du…u…cr?"

"I know you must hate me, but I don't regret what I've done. However, understand this, John. Despite my fine title, I am a slave just like you. If I don't carry out my Mistress' bidding, it would be me on the receiving end of the whip, and someone else, perhaps worse, would take my place."

Maybe on a different day, the fine speech might have meant something. But right now John just didn't care. Turning his head to the wall, he closed his eyes and prayed his team would please come soon and take him home. The healer, an old white haired woman with a wrinkled face arrived, and he hissed through clenched teeth, as she seemed to take an eternity to treat and dress his wounds. John was aching and exhausted by the time she was finally finished. The healer smiled, as she held a cup to his lips, and although the medicine tasted foul, he was pleasantly surprised to feel the pain numb to a tolerable level, as a healing sleep finally pulled him under.

********

The team from Atlantis had created quite a stir in the Banqueting Hall.

Halling had failed to mention, or else hadn't know, that women were not considered capable of, or even allowed to, carry out business dealings. Therefore, the sight of two women, attractive ones at that, taking the stage to lay out their trading proposal, had the male crowd agog.

Ronon smirked, as he could tell from the men's expressions just what they were thinking. As the male dominated crowd stared at the women with a mixture of lust and contempt, the image of Teyla kicking their butt's came to mind. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed information from these men to find Sheppard, he half hoped that some unlucky man would annoy Teyla enough, to make her show them what she could do first hand!

Malacki approached the smaller of the two men. "Excuse me, sir. Which one of you is the leader of your delegation?"

Rubbing sweaty hands on his trousers, Rodney extended a hand. "Hi. My name is Dr Rodney McKay." He - pointing to Ronon. "And this here is Specialist Ronon Dex. The person in charge is Dr Elizabeth Weir. Would you be interested in trading with us?"

Malacki was only interested in one thing. However, if that's what it took… "Your trading proposals sound interesting, and I would very much like to discuss them further, but, I wouldn't want to offend you by speaking to your consort without your permission."

Ronon laughed as Rodney went red with embarrassment. "What! No…you have that all wrong. None of us are attached, so don't worry about me. Please, feel free to speak to Eliz, sorry, Dr Weir, for as long as you like."

Malacki suppressed a smile. So, the short man was a doctor. How very interesting. He may not be as handsome as the one called Dex, but he was a man of sense and intelligence. Yes, Dr Rodney McKay would do very well for his daughter. Now all he had to do was get them to visit Kilsona…

********

Leana entered the room where John lay sprawled across the bed. Taking a cloth, she soaked it in the nearby bowl and mopped his brow. Sheppard flinched as he met her gaze.

"How are you feeling, John?"

When he didn't answer, she carried on regardless. "No matter. I understand that you are still unwell, so I am prepared to give you a little more time to heal. In the meantime I have something for you."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a slim, gold metal collar. "Lift your head, John." No response "I said lift your head, or I will do it for you."

Knowing that he was in no shape to resist right now, John raised his head and glared while Leana fitted the collar that marked him as her possession. The cold metal chaffed his damaged skin, but she didn't care about causing him yet more pain, and it was hard to believe that only a short time ago, this same woman had wanted him as her consort. When he turned eyes filled with hate to stare at the beautiful but heartless woman, she only laughed as she rose to her feet and walked away…

********

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Have a good weekend and Chapter 6 will be up on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: - Sheppard is captured by a woman who wants him as her consort. When John refuses she makes him her slave. Question is, will the team reach him in time before their friend is broken beyond repair? Serious Shep whump and team angst. Set in Season 3 when Elizabeth and Carson are still there.

Thanks again for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. Many thanks again to Shepsgirl 72 for her speedy Beta!- Any mistakes are mine.

ENSLAVED

CHAPTER 6

Sheppard knew the healer had saved his life, and he was grateful. But he missed Beckett, for Carson would never have returned him to duty tired, weak, with wounds still tender to the touch. When John remembered all of the escapes from the Infirmary, he felt ashamed. If, no… when rescue came, there would a large bottle of single malt purchased for one Scottish doctor as a belated apology.

The slaves' quarters were located in the right wing of the castle, with two long rows of wooden bunks, each with a long chain, attached to a manacle, hanging off the post. At the far end, sat a rectangular table where breakfast was being served to a crowd of people. When John walked in all conversation stopped. Hostile eyes stared at him en masse, their reaction clear. He was "Public Enemy No.1". It wasn't a secret then; they all knew the intended role of Leana's personal slave, to provide an heir. In their minds this would make him responsible for denying them their chance of freedom. If only they knew, he would rather die first, still might, because there was no way he would ever give Leana what she wanted…

A formidable looking woman, with cropped dark hair, appeared from an office at the back of the room, and motioned the guards to bring him inside.

After sizing him up until John's face beamed red with embarrassment, the woman eventually sat down behind a large metal desk.

"My name is Ms Franks, and I am in charge here. I understand you are Mistress Leana's personal slave. The healer told me, your injuries are not quite fully healed; therefore for the next couple of days you will be restricted to light duties only. In the meantime, the Mistress has instructed me to supply clothing befitting your "role". So, when this interview is concluded, present yourself to the seamstress." She looked at his chains. "Only trusted slaves are allowed to roam freely about the castle by day. As a new slave, your chains will remain in place until I am satisfied you will not try to escape. That being said, all slaves are secured each night. Any questions?"

Sheppard had barely spoken since the Induction, the only act of defiance still left to him. But he needed to know one thing. "Which bunk is mine?"

Much to his relief he was escorted back into the main room and allocated the last bunk on the row, nearest the office – no doubt so that good lady could keep an eye on him...

********

Leana wasn't happy. Her father was due home in less than a week and John was more distant than ever…

She had tried to win him over, by providing a smart wardrobe full of fine clothes, but it hadn't gone down well. When John saw the pale blue silk tunics, with matching cotton pants, he simply looked at the fine material, snorted, and rolled his eyes in disgust. Normally that would have earned a stay in the dungeon for some of Master Cletus' fine discipline. But she wanted something from him, and only wanted to use force as a last resort. However, since he'd begun to serve, John refused to speak and seldom looked at her. Last night, when he served the meal, she had instructed him to join her. Leana had hoped some fine food and wine would make John realise life as her personal slave had its benefits. However, he just stared at the plate and moved the food around leaving the wine untouched. Tonight, she decided would be his last chance.

It turned out "light" duties, consisted of scrubbing rough stone floors, within Leana's private chambers, while she sat and watched. Only when Leana was satisfied was John allowed to leave, only to return again shortly afterwards to serve her meal. By the end of each day his back ached and his hands bled, but that was nothing compared to the humiliation.

He couldn't stand the woman. Leana might be beautiful, but in his book good looks were only skin deep. There was no compassion there, and in place of a heart, lay only a dark soul. Since his duties had begun a few days ago, he had refused to speak unless spoken to and point blank refused to look at her, unless he had no choice. Sheppard knew his behaviour was bugging her, but the small act of defiance gave him some much needed control. So far his belligerence escaped punishment, but with no rescue in sight, John didn't expect it to last….

********

Leana set the scene just right. Scented candles had been strategically placed all through her personal chamber, and the amber satin set off soft, milky skin to perfection. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Surely John could not resist her forever?

The minute John was instructed to serve Leana's meal in her chamber he knew it was time for the dreaded show down to begin. One thing was certain, up until now he'd been beaten, whipped and nearly died of fever without having done anything to deserve it. If this was his time to die, so be it. But one thing was for sure, this time he would earn whatever punishment she chose to give him, as he didn't intend to leave this life without telling his "Mistress" a few home truths.

Holding himself straight, John took a deep breath and entered the room…

Leana smiled as he entered. "Good evening, John. Just put the tray over on the table please."

John did as he was asked and quickly turned to leave, but Leana blocked his path – damn!

The cold look in his eyes told Leana everything she needed to know, but she wanted to try one last time.

"Do you remember the conversation we had when you first arrived? I need to provide an heir, John, and as my "Personal" slave it is your job to give me what I want. Do you understand?"

John walked over, poured himself a glass of wine, draining the glass. If he was going to be punished, killed even, he may as well make it worth his while. "Well, let's see. What I remember is you kidnapping me against my will, and when I didn't agree to your wishes, I was whipped to within an inch of my life. That's something you're not inclined to forget. I really don't know if you're either delusional or just plain stupid. After everything you've done to me, do you honestly think that a few tasteless fancy clothes are enough to make me share your bed!" He moved over to the bell. "Why don't I call the guards for you, 'cause you've had all the servitude you're going to get from me lady, so let's just get it over with!"

If Leana was shocked, she didn't show it. Reaching for the bell she summoned the guards. With hate filled eyes turned to the man she once loved "Goodbye, John, I am done with you. Guards take him away…"

********

Cletus watched as John entered the dungeon for the second time in a matter of weeks. The only thing which surprised him was it had taken so long…

Sheppard looked at Cletus straight in the eye, and both men silently acknowledged what was going to take place. Part of him knew the man had a job to do. But although he'd killed hostiles in the line of duty, John knew if the situations were reversed, he simply couldn't inflict pain on another person, unless there was just cause. However, right now, he had no choice but to "suck it up", for this time, in Leana's eyes at least, he probably deserved it.

Pointing to the guards, Cletus commanded, "Take off his shirt."

John was marched down to the punishment area, and within minutes his shirt was sliced off. Cletus took a long chain hanging from the ceiling, attached it to his shackles, and pulled until his feet no longer touched the ground. Wrists held fast by metal restraints, started to bleed as they failed to support unaccustomed weight. Aching shoulder's, straining under the pressure, felt ready to dislocate at any minute, and barely healed lacerations on his back split open, tearing scabs apart, causing blood trails to trickle down onto the floor, He was already miserable, and the punishment, whatever it was, hadn't even started yet. That mystery didn't last long however, as the Dungeon Master pulled out a pair of leather gloves covered with flat metal studs and flexed his knuckles.

Cletus came to stand before him. "I'm truly sorry to see you back, John, but I have my orders. You will be beaten, and left to die in the cage. It doesn't give me pleasure to watch a good man die, but as I said before – it's either you or me. The least I can do is deny her the pleasure of hearing your pain." Taking a clean cotton cloth, he wedged it in John's mouth and tied it in place. Sheppard didn't try to resist, as Cletus was right, this could well be his last act of defiance.

Blow followed gut wrenching blow, cracking ribs, bruising kidneys and snapping his head back until black eye's lost focus and darkness followed…

John was only vaguely aware of being dragged up a long flight of stairs into a small turret. He lay helpless in a world shrouded with pain, as a 5ft square metal cage, constructed with 2 inch metal slats, was brought in from outside. Strong arms forced him in, and secured bloody wrists at either side with thick leather straps. He was a tall man, nearly 6 ft, so could only sit, crouched over, his battered head laid against his knees. One sharp pull later, and John was outside, exposed to the chill night air, hanging over 20ft above the ground.

In days gone by, Sheppard thought he would die in the air, defending his country. When he came to Atlantis it became more likely death would be at the hands of the Wraith, or even Genii. Never had he imagined his death would come, bleeding and battered in a freaking metal box, all because someone wanted him as their "baby daddy".

John knew he was in trouble, as the final blow tore something deep inside, and already breathing was becoming difficult. He knew the team would find him, but probably too late. They had become his family, and he hated to think they would blame themselves for failing to reach him in time. Elizabeth would shed private tears behind closed doors for the lost friend who could have perhaps become something more…Atlantis itself would be in safe hands, for John trusted Lorne more than the man realised. Shivering against the cold, or was it shock? He closed his eyes and prayed for either rescue, or if not, then a quick death.

********

Hope you enjoyed the whump! Please review, and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: - Sheppard is captured by a woman who wants his as her consort. When John refuses, she makes him her slave. Question is will the team reach him in time, before their friend is broken beyond repair? Serious Shep whump and team angst. Set in Season 3 when Elizabeth and Carson are still there.

Thanks again for all the great reviews, they really do mean a lot. Also sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I didn't intend to leave you on a cliffy, work got in the way! Finally, many thanks to my wonderful beta, Shepsgirl 72. You really are a star!

ENSLAVED

CHAPTER 7

The visit to Philus had been a disaster. Elizabeth would never forget the way those men leered at them, dismissing their presentation, treating her and Teyla, because they were women, like second class citizens. Their reception, humiliating as it was, didn't compare to the disappointment in failing to find even one lead to Sheppard's whereabouts. This had been their last best chance to get the information needed to find John quickly, but it had been a colossal waste of time and came to nothing.

Feeling frustrated and dejected, the delegation from Atlantis made their way home empty handed. Well almost…One of the traders, a man called Malacki Carlton, had shown an interest in their presentation, requesting a further meeting to discuss terms. Elizabeth was suspicious, given the attitude of the male dominated assembly, as to why this man was interested in anything a mere "woman" had to say. But as expedition leader of Atlantis, new trading partners were always needed, so she had arranged to visit Kilsona the following week. On a positive note, the flu epidemic was finally on the wane, so she was able to widen the search, by sending additional teams off world. Even so, her Military CO was still MIA, and with 18 possible 'gate addresses left to search, Elizabeth was starting to lose hope of finding him alive.

********

Malacki was exhausted. His visit to Philus had been extremely profitable, but the cut and thrust of business no longer interested him. He just wanted home, a hot meal, and most importantly, time to make sure everything was in place for the visit from the Atlantis delegation, or more precisely, one Doctor McKay, the following day.

On the drive to the castle, Malacki was disturbed to see someone languishing in the cage. He couldn't make out whether the person was dead or alive, but it didn't really matter. All that concerned him was how this common punishment would look to his visitors. During the short meeting with Dr Weir, he'd gotten the impression she would not approve of Kilson's prosperous slave trade, let alone this abomination. So immediate action would be taken to remove the cage, or any hope of gaining an intelligent son in law, therefore the retirement he strove, would be lost.

********

Cletus threw the bloody leather gloves down in disgust. For the first time in his life he loathed this job, and the man he had become. On the command of a spoilt little rich girl, he had subjected John to a brutal beating, justifying his actions by convincing himself it would spare the slave from a slow lingering death in the cage. But deep down he knew it wasn't Leana, but him, who would ultimately be the cause of a good man's death.

What was it about this slave that made him question his values? He was a third generation Dungeon Master, after his father, and his grandfather before him. All of them were born into slavery, but this job, no matter how unsavoury it was, granted them a certain status, respect even, and spared them from suffering the same abuse they delivered to others. However, the man in the cage had shown him what a cruel, cowardly life he led. Cletus had been afraid to stand up for what he believed in, far too willing to punish the innocent, on the order's of a Master who had enslaved him and his people for far too long. The slave called John had bravely turned down the easy option, where he could have had both status and power, choosing to die instead rather than face a life of servitude. When Cletus had faced him for the last time, there was no trace of fear, only an acceptance of the inevitable. Now, he felt ashamed of what he'd done, not just to John, but to so many others. He decided then and there, regardless of the consequences, he would no longer play any part of a role which caused so much misery, and certainly wouldn't be responsible for taking another life. Starting with John's…

Making his way to the turret, Cletus heard someone approach. Turning around, he saw Master Malacki coming towards him. "Good evening, Master. Mistress Leana will be pleased to see you home early."

Malacki seriously doubted that, but he wasn't about to comment on their troubled relationship to a slave, albeit someone he respected. "Master Cletus, who is the person in the cage?" Cletus opened his mouth to speak but was stopped before he could continue. "Wait…Come to think of it, it doesn't really matter. I have visitors arriving tomorrow and want it removed as quickly as possible."

Cletus suppressed a smile "At once, Master. What would you like me to do with the prisoner?"

Already preoccupied with more important things, Malacki walked away without a backwards glance.

"Anything you like, Master Cletus, I don't really care."

Without realising it, with one careless comment, the Master gave Cletus the opportunity to release John without fear of retribution. Part of him felt cheated at being denied the opportunity to make his stand against this oppressive way of life. However, now was not the time for grand gestures, climbing stairs two at a time until the turret came into view, he quickly pulled in the cage. John was deathly still, his broken body crouched inside the small space, and his pale skin translucent against the vivid bruises. Cletus called out his name. "John, can you hear me?" But there was no sign of life. He had only been in the cage but a few minutes, but was he too late? A hitched, shallow breath racked the fragile body and Cletus sighed with relief. If it was the last thing he did, John would be returned to his people or Cletus would die in the attempt.

********

Leana wasn't happy. Standing beside her father waiting for the delegation to arrive, she looked up to the turret but there was no sign of the cage. Surely, John couldn't have died that quickly? She hoped not, for only a slow, lingering death would be sufficient punishment for his outrageous outburst. How dare he refuse to bow to her wishes! It was all his fault she now faced the indignity of being supplied with a suitor she hadn't seen and didn't want. Because of that stubborn man, Leana had fallen out of favour with her father. For when Malacki had returned home last night and heard she'd failed to engage a consort, he had informed her, in no uncertain terms, if she didn't impress the man who was coming to visit today, she would suffer the consequences…

It was a subdued party that entered the jumper headed for Kilsona. With still no news on John, no one really wanted to be there, but the visit had been pre arranged, and Elizabeth was too much of a professional to break a promise, despite the fact she'd much rather be in Atlantis coordinating the search. So there they were, Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon with a recovering Lorne in the pilot's seat. Elizabeth dragged Beckett along for the ride as well. Apart from the fact her CMO badly needed a change of scene after dealing with flu victims for over two weeks, she hoped some enforced time spent with Rodney, would heal the rift between the two old friends, since their argument in the Infirmary.

Rodney knew Carson had only acted in his best interests but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Turning a "cold" shoulder to the Scot, he tried to look busy by checking the life signs detector. It was also a necessity, as it wasn't the first time a "meet & greet" had gone horribly wrong, and someone, usually Sheppard, ended up paying the consequences. Almost as if he heard his name being spoken, suddenly, something totally unexpected showed on the screen…

"Lorne, bring up the HUD!" There, as clear as day, was Sheppard's transmitter signal. "Do you see that? He's here. Sheppard's here!"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her own eyes "Are you sure?" Rodney glared. "I don't understand this. If these people have John, then why invite us here? This doesn't make any sense."

Lorne turned to his boss "Do you want to turn back for reinforcements Ma am?"

Ronon turned to Elizabeth. "Look, you go back if you want, but I'm not leaving without Sheppard."

All eyes were upon her, waiting for the only decision she could possibly make." We go ahead as planned, Major. Keep the jumper cloaked for now and stay alert. I have a plan, and if it works, there won't be any need for back up. Let's go and bring John home."

********

Malacki watched, terrified, as a large metal ship appeared out of thin air. He grabbed Leana and made to run inside, but not fast enough, for the ship had already landed. However, fear was replaced with wonder, when the ramp slowly lowered and the delegation from Atlantis walked towards them. Trying to regain his composure, he smiled. Who would have guessed these people were Ancestors? He could hardly believe his luck; not only was Atlantis now an ally who could provide protection against the Wraith, but a union between Leana with one of their own would protect the bloodline of his people and elevate the status of Kilsona within the galaxy."Good morning, Dr Weir, friends, welcome to Kilsona." He Looked to his daughter."Please allow me to introduce my daughter, Leana."

McKay looked up from the life signs detector, where John's signal blinked strong and true. Recognising the red haired woman standing in front of him, everything fell into place."Where's Sheppard? What have you done with him?"

Leana's eyes flew open, wide with shock. She was so preoccupied with her own problems, she failed to realise the people coming towards her were John's team, the people she had drugged…

Malachi knew that look. "What have you done girl?"

Elizabeth stepped forward."Malacki, I'm sorry to have to tell you, but a woman fitting Leana's description drugged these people and abducted my Military Commander from Mirus nearly three weeks ago." Malacki glared at his daughter with disgust. He remembered her visit to Mirus and knew with certainty Weir was telling him the truth. "We have been searching for him ever since, but didn't know he was here until we came through the 'gate."

Grabbing Leana, Malacki shouted."How dare you! Whatever possessed you to do something like this?" Leana just glared at her father and refused to speak." I will deal with you later. In the meantime, Leana, where is he?"

Leana looked up at the turret, which should have held the cage, and Malacki's heart sank. "I really don't know father, do you?"

********

Cletus had watched as the healer worked on John through the night, but as the first rays of daylight flooded into his private quarters, it was starting to appear her efforts were too little and too late. John's battered and bloody body laid, in stark contrast against crisp white cotton sheets. Since his rescue from the box, he had only awoken once, when eyes, glazed with pain, had looked bewildered at the man who had viciously beat him, but was now caring for his wounds, and promising his safe return home. John had lost consciousness soon afterwards, and now his breathing was so laboured, it sounded as though each breath could be his last. Cletus wasn't a religious man, didn't have the right to be, but for John's sake and the sake of his own redemption, he prayed that some kind of miracle would happen. But it would need to be soon.

As if in answer to his unspoken prayer, he heard unfamiliar voices out in the dungeon. Making his way quickly outside, he saw Leana and his Master with a group of people all wearing a very familiar uniform.

Relief flooded though his bones. "The man you seek is in here. Please, come quickly!"

Carson rushed inside, shocked at the state of his friend."What the hell! Rodney, give me my bag." Beckett started an IV to give John much needed fluids, and administered oxygen, but if he didn't get him back to Atlantis quickly, Sheppard wasn't going to make it.

Rodney followed Carson's instructions, handing him vital supplies, all the while anxiously watching as his friend struggled to breathe. "What's wrong with him, Carson?"

"We need to get him home now, Rodney." The doctor turned to look at Ronon. "Could you get me something we can use as a stretcher, son? As quick as you can."

Cletus helped Ronon find what was needed and within minutes, the two large men carefully carried John out to the Jumper. Cletus watched as they left, praying John would survive.

Malacki had been relieved to find the man still alive, no thanks to his daughter, who simply stared at the injured man with hate filled eyes. As he watched their healer tend to his wounds, all of Malacki's hopes and dreams shattered into pieces. There would be no trading agreement, no advantageous marriage, and with time running out to find a suitor, he and Leana would have to leave their home, as the proud bloodline of Carlton would stop with them and Kilsona would be returned to the people. Unless…

********

John fully expected to wake up dead, but the low beep of the heart monitor and the absence of any real pain meant he was on the "Good" stuff, which meant Beckett… Atlantis…home…

Carson smiled when he realised John was finally awake. "It's good to have you back, son. How are you feeling?"

A lingering ache in his throat made John's voice come out as a whisper."Gu..d."

Beckett placed a straw in his mouth and the cold water tasted like heaven. "Hw..lo.g?"

The good doctor pulled up a chair. "Six days. We thought you weren't going to make it this time, John. Apart from a concussion and cracked ribs, I had to operate to repair your spleen. The operation went well, but a high fever developed soon afterward from a secondary infection from the wounds on your back. Given the weakened state you were in to start with, your body just wasn't fighting back the way it normally does. It really wasn't until a couple of days ago I was sure you would pull through."

Hazel eyes started to close, so Beckett pulled up the covers, and checked the IV before leaving his friend to rest.

"Carson. I thought you said he'd woken up already! Are you sure he's okay?"

"I'm right here, Rodney. Could you keep it down please?" John's head ached like crazy, but pain was good. Pain meant you were alive, and he would settle for that any day.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll try to whisper, okay?"

Carson saw Sheppard flinch and knew it was time some more of his "good drugs". "You have a minute, Rodney. Once the colonel gets his meds, he's going to be out of it for a while."

"Fine, but I know he'll want to hear what's happened on Kilsona." Beckett was interested in that himself, so he listened in. As for John, he really didn't care if he never heard another word about the place. But McKay wouldn't give him any peace until he did...

"It's great news, wonderful actually. Malacki was so pissed at that evil little Matahari, he made the big guy, Cletus, a free man and offered Leana's hand in marriage, which he accepted. So, what was the first thing Cletus did when he took over control? – You're going to love this! He freed all the slaves! Anyway, Elizabeth has offered assistance to Kilsona to develop their other industries now slavery is abolished, but hey, I wonder who's cleaning that big empty castle now?"

John forced a smile on his face because Rodney expected it. But he could never forgive Leana for what she'd done. As for Cletus, John never wanted to see him again, but he would keep his part out of it, as everyone deserved a second chance and it looked as though Cletus was making the best of his.

As time passed, Sheppard grew stronger every day, but knew a full recovery wouldn't be possible until he had a word with Beckett…

Carson wasn't surprised to hear John's request, and unknown to Sheppard had already spoken to Biro about her experimental artificial skin grafts.

No one had mentioned to John about the state of his back, or the large "L" in the middle, but he just wanted it gone. The days after the operation were painful and lonely, for he was kept in isolation to prevent infection. But John didn't care, because at last he was finally able to leave his mental as well as the physical scars behind.

It seemed like forever before Beckett released him to active duty, surprised for once that his usually wayward patient did as he was told. Sheppard made good his promise on the single malt, much to Carson's delight, and if on his first mission off world his team were over protective, John pretended not to notice. Life was good; he had his health, his friends and his freedom. What more could a man want?

The End

********

Thanks for staying with the story and I hope you like the ending. Please review, its means a lot and it gives me encouragement to keep writing


End file.
